Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル・ファントムハイヴ Shieru Fantomuhaivu) erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji in Folge 1 "Sein Butler ist talentiert. Im Manga erscheint er erstmals in Band 1 - Kapitel 1: Dieser Butler ist tüchtig. Als Erbe der industriellen Familie Phantomhive führte Ciel ein sorgloses Leben, das schlagartig in der Nacht vor seinem zehnten Geburtstag endete. Seine Eltern wurden ermordet, die Villa wurde niedergebrannt und er wurde von einer mysteriösen Sekte entführt, bis es ihm gelang, einen Pakt mit dem Dämon Sebastian Michaelis zu schließen. Dieser wollte ihm im Tausch gegen Ciels Seele so lange dienen, bis alle Verantwortlichen für den Tod seiner Eltern und das, was sie ihm antaten, mit ihrem Leben bezahlt haben. Seit dieser erlösenden Befreiung führt Ciel das Familiengeschäft mit Erfolg weiter. Somit musste er schon sehr früh lernen, wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nebenbei erledigt er als "Wachhund der Königin" immer wieder Aufträge für die Queen. !! Ciel ist nicht sein echter Name, dieser Name ist der Name seines älteren Zwillingsburders !! Charakter Ciel zeigt sich sehr stolz und hat eine kalte Einstellung gegenüber dem Leben. Ciel hat sich durch seine Vergangenheit sehr stark verändert. Als seine Eltern noch am Leben waren, war er ein sehr unbeschwertes Kind und hat viel gelacht. Ciel hatte dieselben Ansichten wie jedes Kind. Doch nach dem Tod seiner Eltern wurde er ein verbitterter Taktiker, der jegliches kleines Lächeln unterdrückt und sich an den Hass klammert, der sich in ihm gestaut hatte. Aus diesem zieht er sich die Kraft, um die Täter zu suchen. Ciel betrachtet die Menschen um ihn herum als bloße Schachfiguren, die in seinen Augen nur einen Wert haben, so lange sie sich seinem Willen fügen. Er ist sehr loyal der Königin gegenüber und will jeden Mord, der in London geschieht, rächen. Außerdem nimmt er es sehr ernst, wenn jemand schlecht über sie spricht oder die Regeln bricht. Im Manga lächelt er häufiger und ist auch entspannter als im Anime. Er versucht meist, seinem Butler große Herausforderungen zu geben und hofft meist sogar, dass er es vermasselt. Jedoch halten Ciel und Sebastian trotzdem zusammen. Er ist oft verwundert über Sebastians Verhalten und genervt, wenn er in ernsten Situationen scherzt. Trotz allem mag er Sebastian sehr, was er ihm aber nicht zeigen möchte. Aussehen thumb|141px|Ciel in seiner normalen Alltagskleidung.Ciel hat dunkles Haar und ein hellblaues Auge. Er sieht sehr feminin aus. Das rechte Auge ist meistens mit einer schwarzen Augenklappe verdeckt, da dort das Zeichen des Pakts mit Sebastian zu sehen ist. An jedem Ohr trägt er einen blauen Ohrstecker. Er sieht aus wie sein Vater, Vincent Phantomhive, und es wird sogar erwähnt, dass er die selbe Nase wie er haben soll. Ciel trägt eher vornehme Kleidung, die unbezahlbar wirkt. Sie sind meistens auffällig in der Form, jedoch dezent in der Farbgebung; meist schwarz, grau, blau, braun oder grün. Es ist meistens extravagant und anders, mit viel Drumherum: Rüschen, Fransen und Accessoires z.B. einen goldenen Ring an Ciels rechtem Mittelfinger, das Familienerbstück der Phantomhives, das er oft zeigt. Auch trägt er meistens Schuhe mit etwas höheren Absätzen, um größer und dadurch erwachsener zu wirken, da er für sein Alter ziemlich klein ist. Vergangenheit Ciel war ein fröhliches Kind, das oft lachte. Er wuchs in einer gepflegten Gesellschaft auf. Auch spielte er oft mit seiner Familie und mit Elizabeth. So dachte man, jedoch ist dieser Ciel nicht der echte Earl Ciel Phantomhive, sondern nur der Zwillingsbruder von dem echten Ciel Phantomhive. Dieser Ciel hatte wie seine Mutter Rachel Phantomhive Asthma und konnte deshalb nicht rausgehen wie sein älterer Zwillingsbruder. An seinem zehnten Geburtstag brach ein Feuer in der Phantomhive-Villa aus. Ciel rannte durch das Anwesen und sah, wie seine Eltern und sein Hund starben. Als er um Hilfe rief, traf er auf Tanaka, der ihn zum Fliehen brachte. Jedoch wurde Ciel, bevor er fliehen konnte, von hinten angegriffen und entführt. Ciel wurde zum Verkauf angeboten. Sein Entführer sagte, dass er'' "selten" sei und mehr wert wäre als zwei Personen. Als jemand die Zwillinge kaufte, wurden sie gebrandmarkt. Man gab denen das Zeichen eines ''Noble Beast. Als er weinte, sagte er, dass er verletzt und schmutzig sei und dass er nach Hause gehen möchte. Jedoch wurde er und sein Bruder angekettet und in einen Käfig gesperrt. Maskierte erwachsene Menschen schauten sie an und verkündeten, was für einen "herrlichen Abend" sie haben werden. Ciel fragte sich, warum niemand da sei, um ihm zu helfen. Daraufhin nahm sein älterer Bruder seine Hand und sagte, dass er ihn um jeden Preis beschützen werde. Einer der maskierten Erwachsenen legte daraufhin den echten Ciel Phantomhive auf einen Tisch für sein Opfer und stach auf ihn ein. Die anderen Erwachsenen schauten fröhlich zu und klatschen. Im Manga wurde Sebastian zufällig gerufen, dieser erschien in seiner wahren Form des Dämons. Im Anime jedoch wurde Sebastian von Ciel gerufen, da er von der Existenz von Dämonen wusste. Jedoch tauchte er dort in Form einer Krähe oder eines Raben auf, der von Federn begleitet war. Sebastian erzählte Ciel, wenn jemand seinen Glauben abgelegt hätte, sei es für denjenigen unmöglich, durch die Tore des Himmels zu gelangen. Ciel jedoch antwortete, dass, wenn dieser an Gott glauben würde, er ihn nicht gerufen hätte. Sebastian fragte Ciel nochmals, ob es sein Wunsch wäre, den Vertrag zu schließen. Er antwortete, dass er diesen möchte und dass Sebastian ihm den Wunsch der Rache erfüllen sollte. Sebastian fragte ihn, wo er sein Siegel haben möchte, jedoch sollte dieses besser sichtbar sein, denn desto stärker sei der Vertrag. Ciel sagt ihm, dass es überall in Ordnung wäre und dass er Macht haben wolle und stärker als jeder andere sein möchte. Sebastian nannte ihn gierig und beschloss, das Siegel auf dem rechten Auge zu platzieren. Ciel schrie und befohl Sebastian seine Angreifer zu töten, ihn zu beschützen, seinen Befehle zu gehorchen, ihn niemals zu verraten und nie zu lügen. Kuroshitsuji Kidnapping thumb|170pxAls Madame Red, Lau und Lan Mao Ciel besuchen kommen, geht Ciel in sein Zimmer, um die Ruhe zu genießen. Doch dort angekommen, wurde er von Azuro Venere gekidnappt. Azuro fesselt Ciel in seinem Hauptsitz und versucht mit ihm zu verhandeln. Ciel jedoch ging nicht darauf ein und provozierte ihn, sodass Azuro handgreiflich wurde. Als er plötzlich angerufen wird, ist Sebastian am Telefon. Durch ein kleines Geräusch, das Ciel von sich gab, wusste dieser nun, dass Ciel sich bei ihm befindet. Azuro Venere lässt seine ganzen Leute vor dem Haus aufstellen, damit niemand durchkommen kann. Doch dann steht Sebastian auf einmal vor ihm. Sebastian rettete Ciel, indem er Azuro den Arm wie aus dem Nichts verdreht und trägt Ciel zurück zum Phantomhive Anwesen. Elizabeth zerstört Ciels Ring thumb|200px|Ciel möchte seinen Ring zurück.Elizabeth veranstaltet eine Tanzfeier bei Ciel. Als es nun soweit ist, kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Ciel und Elizabeth, da Ciel nicht den Ring trug, den Elizabeth für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Sie nimmt ihm seinen Ring weg und Ciel wird böse und verlangt ihn zurück. Elizabeth ist entsetzt, wie verärgert Ciel plötzlich war, beginnt zu weinen und zerbricht den Ring. Elizabeth wusste nicht, wie wichtig dieser für Ciel war. Ciel selbst schmiss die zerbrochenen Stücke des Rings aus einem Fenster und meint, dass der Ring nicht wichtig wäre, er sei auch ohne ihn das Oberhaupt der Phantomhives. Ciel und Elizabeth vertragen sich wieder. Abends redet Sebastian mit Ciel, der bereits im Bett ist, über den Ring. Ciel ist erschrocken als plötzlich Sebastian den reparierten Ring wieder an Ciels Daumen steckt. Die Suche nach Jack the Ripper Ciel versucht Jack the Ripper zu fangen. Von Undertaker bekommen Ciel und seine Begleiter wichtige Informationen über die Verstorbenen. Die Spur führt zuerst zu Aleister Chamber. Angelina, Lau und Sebastian kommen mit zu Aleisters Feier. Ciel verkleidete sich als eine noble Dame, da hauptsächlich Frauen verschwanden. Als Ciel nun vor Aleister stand, folgte er ihm in einen Raum. Dort angekommen fiel Ciel zu Boden, als er einen komischen Geruch roch. Als er wieder aufwachte, befand er sich gefesselt in einem Käfig. Dort hörte er, wie Aleister ihn als Hauptattraktion vorstellte. Ciel rief jedoch Sebastian, der ihn dort herausholte. Ciel glaubt, dass der Mörder gefasst ist, doch am nächsten Tag steht bereits ein neuer Mord von Jack the Ripper in der Zeitung. Ciel und Sebastian warten abends vor dem Haus des vermeintlichen Opfers auf den Mörder. Als sie einen Schrei aus dem Gebäude hören, rennen sie dort hin. Dort angekommen sehen sie eine Leiche im Gebäude liegen. Grell kommt aus dem Raum und sagt, dass er unschuldig sei. Als Sebastian jedoch seine wahre Identität verrät, kommt auch Angelina aus dem Raum. Ciel wusste bereits, dass sie etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, da alle Opfer eine spezielle Behandlung im Krankenhaus, wo sie arbeitet, hatten. Ciel wusste genau wo sie das nächste Mal zuschlagen würde, da Mary Kelly die einzige Person sei, die nach dieser Behandlung noch lebte. Als Grell dann auf Ciel losgehen will, kommt Sebastian ihm in die Quere um seinen Jungen Herren zu schützen. Ciel befiehlt Sebastian, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. thumb|200pxMadame Red geht daraufhin mit einem Messer auf ihn los. Doch als sie zuschlagen wollte, sah sie das Gesicht ihrer Schwester in Ciels Augen. Sebastian will sie daraufhin angreifen, da sie abgelenkt war, doch Ciel schrie, dass er aufhören sollte. Als Madame Red daraufhin sagte, dass sie Ciel nicht umbringen könne, brachte Grell sie um. Ciel war erschrocken und schloss ihr die Augen. Jedoch war es noch nicht vorbei, da Grell noch lebte. Ciel befahl Sebastian, ihn umzubringen und der Kampf ging weiter. Sebastian gewann den Kampf, jedoch brachte er Grell nicht um, da William T. Spears ihn aufhielt und Grell mitnahm, da er gegen verschiedene Regeln verstoßen hatte. Die Scherbe der Hoffnung Ciel besucht den Weihnachtsmarkt und erfährt von Fred, dass eine Leiche gefunden wurde. Er heißt Tim und soll zu einer kriminellen Bande gehört haben, die den Splitter der Hoffnung gestohlen haben. Als Ciel von Undertaker mehr über diesen Fall erfährt, finden sie den Ring, der an dem Preis des Wettkampfes befestigt wurde. Ciel fordert Sebastian auf, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Als er gerade zum Sieger geehrt werden soll, kommt es zu einem Kampf und das Eis unter ihnen bricht. Der Ring fiel mit dem Preis in das Wasser. Als Elizabeth verschwindet, macht sich Ciel auf die Suche nach ihr. Unterwegs trifft er Grell, jedoch bekämpfen sie sich nicht, sondern er beschützt Ciel, da dieser ihm ein Versprechen gab. Als er, dank Pluto, an einem Laden ankam, sah er eine Puppe, die aussah wie Elizabeth. Die Spur führte zu einem großen Anwesen. Als sie hineingehen, wird Ciel von einer Puppe angegriffen. Grell rettet ihn. Als jedoch Drocell kommt, holt dieser Puppen aus stärkerem Material. Ciel lässt Grell und Pluto alleine und rennt weiter. Als er in einem Raum ankommt, steht Sebastian am Fenster. Als die Puppen auch dieses Zimmer betreten, rettet Sebastian ihn und springt mit Ciel aus dem Fenster. Als sie das Gejaule von Pluto hören, gehen sie zu dem Versiegelten Turm. Oben angekommen sieht Ciel Elizabeth, die jedoch von einem Puppenspieler gelenkt wird und Ciel angreift. Sebastian und Grell halten Elizabeth fest. Als sie Drocell entdecken, besiegt Sebastian ihn. Im gegenüberliegenden Zimmer sehen sie eine Person auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Als Ciel auf ihn zu geht, sind es nur Puppen. Die Inder kommen - Curry Festival Es geschehen mysteriöse Morde in London und Ciel macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Mörder. Als er einen Hinweis bekommt, geht er zum East End von London. Dort gerät er in eine Auseinandersetzung mit einer indischen Banditengruppe. Sebastian rettet Ciel. Doch als Soma und Agni auftauchen, stehen sie auf der Seite der Banditen, da sie aus ihrer Heimat kommen. Als sie bemerken, dass die Banditen angefangen hatten, wechselten sie die Seite und besiegten die Banditen. Als Ciel in seinem Haus in London ankommt, steht plötzlich Lau mit Agni und Soma vor ihnen. Dort erfährt Ciel, dass Soma auf der Suche nach einer Frau namens Meena ist. Ciel und Sebastian helfen ihnen dabei. Doch dann schlägt sich Agni auf die Seite des vermeintlichen Entführers Harold West. Ciel meldet Sebastian zum Curry-Festival an, da die meisten Opfer aus guten Curry-Läden stammen und da Agni auch an diesem teilnahm. Als es nun soweit war, fanden sie Meena und erfuhren, dass sie freiwillig bei Harold sei, da er Geld hat und es leid war, den Babysitter für Soma zu spielen. Als der Wettkampf losgeht, taucht die Queen auf. Sebastian und Agni stehen laut der Jury auf dem gleichen Platz. Die Entscheidung liegt bei der Queen, die sich für Sebastian entscheidet, da sein Curry-Brot für Reiche sowie auch für Arme leicht zu essen war. Agni und Soma schlossen Ciel in ihre Herzen und benannten sie als ihre Freunde. Der Kampf gegen die Königin und Ash - Anime Ciel macht sich mit Sebastian auf den Weg nach Paris. Dort stehen sie vor dem Eiffelturm, wo mehrere Stände eröffnet wurden. Ciel trifft auf dem Eiffelturm auf die Queen. Als Ciel ihr Gesicht sieht, ist er schockiert, da sie wie ein Kind aussieht. Durch ein Gespräch mit der Königin weiß Ciel nun, wer die Mörder seiner Eltern sind. Als Ash dazukommt, will die Queen auch Ciel los werden und befiehlt Ash, Ciel umzubringen. Doch dann taucht auch Sebastian auf und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Sebastian und Ash. Jedoch bricht Ciel den Kampf ab, worauf Sebastian wütend wird, da Ciel nun seine Rache haben konnte. Als Sebastian daraufhin verschwindet, muss Ciel alleine nach London zurück kehren. Als er mit dem Schiff auf dem Heimweg ist, sieht er von weitem ganz London brennen. Ciel rennt durch die Stadt, bis ihn Maylene findet und zu dem Rest der Dienerschaft führt. Dort sieht er auch Pluto, der nicht mehr er selbst zu sein scheint. Ciel befiehlt der Dienerschaft, Pluto umzubringen. Als er zum Anwesen der Queen rennt, reagiert kein Wachmann auf ihn. Ciel kann ohne Probleme das Anwesen betreten. Als er in Queen Victorias Zimnmer ankommt, sieht er sie tot im Bett liegen. Ciel rennt aus dem Raum. Plötzlich rennt ein Wachmann hinter ihm her. Da der Wachmann glaubt, dass Ciel die Queen umgebracht hat, ruft er weitere Wachen zu sich. Ciel wird von den Wachmännern umzingelt und angeschossen. Als sie noch einmal schießen wollen, taucht Sebastian auf und bringt alle um. Ciel und Sebastian fahren mit einem Boot zur Tower Bridge. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf Ash. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Ash und Sebastian. Zuerst sieht es schlecht für Sebastian aus. Als Sebastian von schwarzen Seelen umzingelt ist und einen Arm verliert, zeigt Sebastian seine wahre Identität als Dämon. Ciel sollte die Augen verschließen, damit er Sebastian nicht so sehen mustss. Als Ciel beinahe von der Tower Bridge fällt, sagt Sebastian, dass Ciel sich noch etwas festhalten muss. Als Sebastian den Kampf gewonnen hat, lässt sich Ciel fallen. Sebastian springt jedoch hinter her, um den Pakt zu erfüllen.Als Ciel wieder aufwacht befindet er sich in einem Boot.Sebastian erklärt ihm das sie nun zu dem letzten Ort auf ihrer Reise fahren.Dort angekommen bekommt Sebastian,wie versprochen seine Seele.Damit endet die erste Staffel. Trivia *Ciel hat einen älteren Zwillingsburder der bei der Beschwörung des Teufels geopfert wurde und starb. *Ciel ist nicht sein echter Name, das ist der Name von seinem verstorbenen Bruder Earl Ciel Phantomhive. *Sein echter Name soll Laut den Fans Astre sein, man munkert, dass die Mangakerin Yana Toboso es mal erwähnt habe. *Ciel hat eine Allergie gegen Katzenhaare. *Er hat Asthma. *Ciel nannte sich in Noahs Ark Cirkus "Finnian". *Joker gab Ciel im Noahs Ark Circus den Namen "Smile". *Ciel wird in der zweiten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji zu einem Dämon, doch da die zweite Staffel mit dem Manga nichts zu tun hat, ist es unwichtig. *Besondere Vorlieben: Süßigkeiten, Schach. *Er liebt Schokoladenkuchen und sein Zwillingsbruder Erdbeerkuchen. *Spitznamen: Der ruchlose Adelige, Wachhund der Königin, Smile, Rotkehlchen. *Der Name Ciel kommt aus dem Französischen und bedeutet "Himmel". *Als er entführt wurde, bekam er mit einem heißen Eisen ein Mal auf den Rücken gebrannt. *Er wurde entführt und von den Leuten missbraucht, die wahrscheinlich seine Eltern umbrachten. *Laut dem OVA Ciel in Wonderland besteht der Verdacht, dass Ciel nicht schwimmen kann. Außerdem machte Sebastian auch eine Anmerkung in diese Richtung. Er selbst behauptet darauf, er habe nur Probleme mit dem Luft holen. Zudem habe Ciel ein besonderes Talent dafür, entführt zu werden, überfallen zu werden und zu ertrinken. en:Ciel Phantomhive pl:Ciel Phantomhive es:Ciel Phantomhive ru:Сиэль Фантомхайв fr:Ciel Phantomhive pt-br:Ciel Phantomhive it:Ciel Phantomhive Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji) Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji 2) Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:OVA Kategorie:Book of Circus Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Book of Murder Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Songs